When A Flu Spreads
by Chaoticphanon
Summary: What happens when Kaoru catches the flu and Hikaru is taking care of him? Its my first fan-fiction. Summary sucks. HikaxKao :3
1. Chapter 1

**When A Flu Spreads**

It was a morning after the day it snowed. Hikaru knew that it was his fault; he had dragged his brother out to the garden with him the previous day to view the first few snowflakes that fell. The feeling of watching the hundreds of tiny snowflakes of different shapes and sizes drifting down from the sky with the person he cared for most was almost overwhelming. The two brothers had enjoyed lying on the damp grass and staring up into the thick blue sky while the snowflakes landed with a gentle icy sting on their arms and faces. Before long though, the temperature had dropped too much, forcing both twins back into the house.

The next thing Hikaru knew, Kaoru had come down with the flu. Guilt gnawing at him, Hikaru watched as Kaoru lay in their bed sleeping, cheeks pink with fever. Hikaru himself sat on a chair by the bed, making sure Kaoru's fever did not escalate. Since both their parents were overseas at that moment, Hikaru took on the responsibility of tending to his ill brother.

Despite Kaoru being ill, Hikaru could not fully shove away the thought that his younger brother was extremely cute when he slept like that; curled up like a ball while hugging a pillow that blocked half his face from Hikaru's view. It was moments like this that made Hikaru feel like embracing him. Hikaru shook his head, banishing the thought. How could he think of such things when Kaoru was not well?

Kaoru stirred slightly from his sleep, shifting his position so that the pillow he was hugging did not obscure his face. "Hikaru…" Kaoru called out in his sleep. Kaoru then hugged the pillow tighter, burying his face in the soft cushion, and smiled. Looking at his little bother, Hikaru blushed. He was grateful that no one was around as Hikaru sprinted into the bathroom, nearly knocking over a lamp on their bedside table.

In the bathroom, Hikaru stood in front of the mirror looking at the pink blush that had spread across his cheeks. For a while, Hikaru stood there rinsing, drying and re-rinsing his face, waiting the desire out. When he was certain the blush had been eliminated, he went back into their bedroom. Kaoru was sitting upright, looking around the room sleepily.

"When did you get up?" Hikaru asked as he strolled over to the chair he was sitting on for the past 2 hours.

"A few minutes ago. Hikaru, where were you? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me?" Kaoru pouted.

"What? I can't even go to the bathroom?" Hikaru answered with a smile. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Not really. I don't really have an appetite now." Kaoru frowned and laid back down on the bed.

Sighing, Hikaru took a piece of pastry with jam from the table and shoved it in Kaoru's face. "You missed lunch; I had to eat all alone. So, as punishment, you have to eat this." Hikaru flashed his mischievous grin.

Playing along, Kaoru took a nibble out of the pastry and said with mock reluctance, "Well, if it's punishment…" Taking small bites, Kaoru slowly ate his food.

Hikaru watched silently while sitting on the chair. The room was warm; it was still snowing outside so the maids turned up the heaters. The warmth enveloped Hikaru and the low hum from the heaters lured him towards sleep. His eyelids felt heavy. Hikaru laid his head on their bed and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt before sleep came was a hand gently patting his head.

When Hikaru finally awoke, he found that he was still in the odd position he fell asleep in; half sitting on the chair with his head on the bed. Sitting up, he turned his head from left to right, relieving the ache in his neck. He noticed that Kaoru was asleep. Hikaru glanced over at their alarm clock. It was about an hour since after he fell asleep.

Although Hikaru had just taken a nap, he still felt tired. He got up to get some water. It was about time for Kaoru to take his medicine. When Hikaru returned from the kitchen, two glasses of water in his hands, the surrounding temperature felt like it dropped. Slightly confused as to way the temperature had plunged down, Hikaru turned up the heaters after setting the cups down.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered as he gently shook his twin's shoulders, "Kaoru, its time to take your medicine."

Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Hikaru smile; Kaoru was acting cute again.

"Onii-san, your face is a little flushed, are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Wha-what? Really?" Hikaru asked, surprised. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's thermometer from the bedside drawer and handed it to Hikaru. "Kaoru, I'm fine."

"Only one way to find out."

Reluctantly, Hikaru took his temperature. Before he could see the screen of the thermometer, Kaoru reached out and plucked it out of Hikaru's hands.

"Hikaru, looks like you caught a bit of my fever," Kaoru announced

That explained the tiredness and the chills, Hikaru concluded. Without warning, Hikaru hopped onto the bed. Under the covers, Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Wha-what are you doing, Hikaru?" Kaoru stuttered. The boy's cheeks burned a bright red and Hikaru knew it was not just from the fever.

Pouting a little, Hikaru said, "Whose fault do you think it was that I got a fever? So take responsibility and keep me company while I rest."

"But you might catch more of my flu!" Kaoru protested.

"Its okay, I won't mind." Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"But Hikaru-" Kaoru was cut of when his older brother kissed him on the lips.

It wasn't the long, hungry kiss Hikaru wanted to plant on Kaoru's lips; if he did, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from doing other… things to his cute younger brother. No, this was just a peck. Something that Hikaru could not stop himself from doing at that moment to save his life. Kaoru blushed hard, his ears going bright pink, silenced by the unexpected kiss.

"It's okay if I catch your flu cause even if I do, you'll keep me company right, Kaoru. And if you get better before me, that's fine too because my cute onii-san would take care of me. Now, let's sleep. We need to rest." Hikaru said in a soothing voice. He snuggled into the pillow, fully aware that it was the pillow Kaoru had been hugging before.

Still a little bit shocked, Kaoru agreed and laid back down and closed his eyes. He was still blushing. A while later, when Hikaru saw Kaoru's sleeping face, he could not resist anymore. He scooted nearer to Kaoru and gingerly placed another feather-light peck on the sleeping twin. Satisfied, Hikaru pulled the covers up so that it covered their entire bodies, up to their noses. What Hikaru didn't was that Kaoru was still awake and under the covers, both twins were smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**When A Flu Spreads**

Hikaru woke up to find Kaoru already having lunch. Apparently he had slept through breakfast. The memory of kissing his younger twin was still fresh in his mind. Hikaru fought down a blush as he thought of the little kiss the previous day. It had been soft, the kiss, because Hikaru was afraid that Kaoru might push him away if he had deepened it. He could stave off the temptation but rejection from Kaoru would be too painful. So he let himself have a tiny peck against Kaoru's lips, savoring it however short it had lasted. And yet, Hikaru could still feel the tenderness of Kaoru's lips and wondered how long it would be before he did it again…

"Hika-chan? Are you awake?" Kaoru asked from the room's table. The table was filled mostly with food that Hikaru would not have preferred. But because of the flu they both shared, eating what they liked was not really an option.

"Hikaru, I know you're awake. Don't ignore me." Kaoru whined. Hikaru refused to stop pretending to be asleep. At least until the heat from his face died down.

"Hikaru."

…

"Hikaru!"

… …

"HIKARU!" Frustrated, Kaoru launched a piece of their breakfast straight at his brother. The bun flew across the room and landed on its target – Hikaru's head – with a dull thud. The bun bounced off and landed on the floor beside the bed. Hikaru bolted upright, ready to repay the favor.

"I knew you were awake." Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"Anyone would wake up if they were hit by a flying piece of bread!" Hikaru replied as Kaoru stuck his tongue out.

"Hey Hika, your face is all red." Kaoru said. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked with a small smirk which did nothing to help Hikaru's blush. Kaoru walked over and flopped down on the bed.

"You know, about the kiss last evening…" Kaoru let the sentence hang.

"Yea, um, sorry about that. I didn't think you would mind since it was just a peck…" Hikaru answered, embarrassed by what his twin had brought up.

"You shouldn't have kissed me like that." Kaoru said softly. Hikaru felt like someone had dropped a bomb on his heart. Hikaru adverted his gaze. He couldn't look straight at Kaoru.

"Sorry…" Was all he could say.

Suddenly Kaoru's body was pressed against Hikaru's, pinning the older twin to the bed. Their face mere inches apart, Kaoru whispered, "It should have been more like this." Kaoru's breath tickled Hikaru's cheek.

And then, both brothers' mouths were pressed against each other. The kiss was soft and yet it had managed to send Hikaru's heartbeat racing. Kaoru licked the gap between Hikaru's lips, demanding entrance. Hikaru obliged, letting Kaoru deepen the kiss, making their mouths fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Hikaru moaned with pleasure as Kaoru's tongue explored his mouth. His brother tasted sweet from the cinnamon bun he was eating just a few minutes ago. Kaoru had the same reaction when Hikaru slipped his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, venturing into new territory. Tongues entwined, Hikaru could not tell how long it was until both of them broke the kiss gasping for air.

A hot blush had crept across Kaoru's face. Kaoru had kissed Hikaru. Actually kissed him. Hikaru was both shocked and ecstatic. When had his little Otōto become so bold? Kaoru had never been so daring since, well, actually Kaoru had never been so daring, period.

After Kaoru had his breathing under control, if not a little faster, he grinned at Hikaru. Hikaru knew what Kaoru wanted - could see the desperate need in his eyes. Hikaru imagined himself looking alike; with the same desire as Kaoru. Hikaru circled his arms around Kaoru's head and pulled an eager Kaoru into another sweet kiss.

The twins didn't know how long they had lain in that position while tasting each other. It was only when a loud, intruding knock on the door sounded did they reluctantly disentangle themselves from each other.

Hikaru managed to pull a pillow in front of his face to hide his intense blush and Kaoru walked back to the table with their lunch before the two twin maids entered.

"You have some visitors, young masters. Shall we let them in?" They asked politely.

"Allow them in in 10 minutes. We, uh, have to change out of our pajamas." Hikaru answered. The twin maids giggled and left.

After changing into new clothes, fixing his hair and making sure the blush on his face had completely disappeared, Hikaru stepped out of the bathroom. Moments later, Tamaki burst through the double doors of the twins' bedroom concern written all over his face.

"HIKARU, KAORU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tamaki yelled in their faces. Before Hikaru could reassure Tamaki that it was just a flu, Tamaki continued babbling, "I remember when I had a fever and couldn't attend school that day. It was terrible!"

"Tono, I'm sure that wasn't a fever…" Kaoru answered, trying to calm Tamaki down.

"Hika-chan, Takashi and I brought some cake for you and Kao-chan." Hani-sempai announced, having entered the room.

"And I brought some homemade soup" Haruhi said as she placed a steaming container on the table. "Its still hot so you should let it cool down for a while." She advised.

"Since you were absent from today's Host Club activities, we had to turn down the ladies assigned to you two. Thus, we did not make as much profit today. So, your leave from the Host Club shall be my get well gift to you." Kyouya explained. Typical of him, thought the twins.

Something on the bedside table caught Kyouya's attention. Curious, he plucked the bottle of liquid from the table and started reading the tag on it. Just as he thought, the full bottle of liquid mixture contained in the bottle was Hikaru and Kaoru's flu medication.

Confused, Kyouya asked, just out of range from the rest of the Host Club, "Hikaru and Kaoru, are you, by any chance, not taking your medicine on purpose?"

Startled at the question, Hikaru answered with the first thing that jumped to his mind, "We already finished the previous bottle. So we had to get a new one."

Dubious, Kyouya frowned. Why were the twins lying? Surely they didn't expect him to believe that they had finished a bottle in a day. Not unless they had gulped it all down like it was a bottle of water. Kyouya was still suspicious but did not question anymore.

Lying on the bed, Hikaru stretched and yawned. "Kaoru, I'm tired." Suddenly, an object was shoved in his face.

"Hikaru, look, this is for you! I got one for Kaoru too!" Tamaki boasted and dropped the object into Hikaru and Kaoru's palm.

"So… what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a lucky charm. I saw it at a commoner's fair and thought it might help you get well soon." He grinned.

The twins thanked Tamaki. Hikaru felt like all his energy had been drained. The fever had not subsided yet. He rubbed his eyes. He could tell Kaoru felt as tired as he did. Hikaru closed his eyes and buried his head in his pillow. Sleep came quick.

When Hikaru finally awoke again, it was because Kaoru was shaking him gently.

"Hika-chan. Tono and the rest has already left." Kaoru said. "We should drink the soup soon."

Hikaru nodded, sleep already pulling him back.

"So Hika-chan, why _aren__'__t _we taking our medicine?" Kaoru asked slyly.

Hikaru grinned. It was obvious that Kaoru knew exactly why but Hikaru decided to play along. Hikaru crept over to his brother and embraced him. He nuzzled Kaoru's neck and replied slowly, "Because, it takes away my chance of doing this to you for the whole day."

Hikaru crushed his lips to Kaoru's. He sucked at Kaoru's lips softly – or at least he intended to – but ended up kissing him intensely. Hikaru couldn't help it. It was what Kaoru did to him. It was like his emotions were water in a bottle. A little nudge sent it rippling. Difficult to stop. When Kaoru kissed him, it was like Kaoru had taken the bottle and given it a hard shake, making the water swish and stir. Uncontrollable.

Hikaru moaned and urged Kaoru to kiss him deeper, harder. When they were forced to break the kiss in order to inhale oxygen, Hikaru could see that Kaoru's lips were slightly bruised. He didn't seem to mind though. They continued their urgent kissing, quenching their never-ending thirst for each other.

"Kao-chan, I love you" Hikaru confessed.

"Me too." Kaoru replied smiling.

In each others' arms, the two brothers finally gave in to the fever that demanded they sleep.


End file.
